¿Por qué?
by Diana Valencia
Summary: Esta es la historia de cuando nuestros grandes héroes llegan a la prepa, y con ello a una etapa a la que todo Chico del Barrio le teme(la adolescencia), pero esto no era tan malo como se lo imaginaban...la adolescencia también tiene sus ventajas: fiestas, amistades, experiencias nuevos, pero también tiene sus desventajas: problemas. Quiero aclarar que jamas les borran la memoria.
1. Chapter 1

Holu!

Bueno este es mi primer fic…no soy buena con esto, pero nos pidieron en la escuela escribir un cuento para la clase de español, yo escribí una historia sobre una de mis caricaturas favoritas (KND: Los Chicos del Barrio) y varios me dijeron que era buena y que podría a llegar a ser una gran éxito…entonces dije, ¿Por qué no escuchar las opiniones de los demás? la historia ya está terminada sin embargo le quiero cambiar y agregar una cosas, obviamente acepto ideas y/o sugerencias…espero que les guste.

Aquí les dejo la descripción de lo que serán algunos de los personajes(los personajes no se parecen a el programa).

Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen…solo algunos, que iré agregando conforme avance con la historia.

**Personajes principales: **

Wally: El chico más guapo y popular de la prepa, el chico en el que todas están enamoradas. Le encanta tener la atención de todo el mundo. Ya no es el chaparro que todos conocían, ahora es un chico alto, con buen cuerpo y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Es algo creído pero un buen amigo. Es el mejor deportista y líder del equipo de futbol. Es un chico rebelde. Novio de Sandra. Su mejor amigo es Hoagie.

Kuki: La chica más sexy, guapa y popular de la prepa, con un lindo bronceado; muy parecida a Wally, le encanta tener la atención de todos. Es la chica que todos quieren ser, cuerpo envidiable, rostro hermoso y aunque es rebelde y grosera es una gran amiga. Es la capitana de las porristas, que para las que no pertenecen ahí es el grupo de las zorras. La mejor deportista. Con un triste pasado. Su mejor amiga es Sandra.

Hoagie: Es el más simpático de toda la prepa, aunque sus chistes sean malísimos. Es un gran amigo, aunque es algo mujeriego, pero con un gran corazón. Ya no es el chico gordito que todos recuerdan….ahora es un chico delgado y fuerte. Es integrante en el equipo de futbol. Su mejor amigo es Wally.

Sandra: Chica de pelo castaño y ojos cafés, de piel blanca. Integrante de las porristas. Es una persona buena onda, pero si la haces enojar….ten cuidado. Ama las fiestas y estar con sus amigos. Novia de Wally. Su mejor amiga es Kuki.

Abby: En una persona inteligente, le apasiona la ciencia. Odia el grupo de Kuki, las porristas, ya que para ella es el grupo de las zorras. Está totalmente enamorada de Hoagie, pero no lo dice ya que no es el tipo de persona que cuenta lo que siente. Integra el grupo de las "Losers". Su mejor amiga es Lizzie.

Niguel: Un chico algo guapo. Es un estudiante ejemplar pero popular. Ya no es el chico calvo que conocíamos, ya le creció el pelo. Integrante del equipo de futbol. Está enamorado de Kuki. Su mejor amigo es Mario.

Rachel: Es una chica presumida. Integra el equipo de las porristas aunque sea mala para los deportes. No es buena alumna pero ama salir. Su mejor amiga es Fanny. Está enamorada de Ace.

Mario: Es un chico cool, alto de ojos negros, integrante del equipo de futbol. Está enamorado de Sandra, pero no lo dice ya que es un chico que respeta las relaciones de los demás. No es un buen estudiante pero le gustan las fiestas. Su mejor amigo es Niguel.

Lizzie: Una chica rara pero buena estudiante. Es una chica muy tranquila pero puede llegar a ser peligrosa si la hacen enojar. Odia al grupo de Kuki, las porristas, ya que para ella son el grupo de las zorras. Integran el grupo de las "Losers". No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo la niña gordita con lentes. Su mejor amiga es Abby.

Fanny: Una chica carismática. Integra el grupo de las porristas. Odia que la gente hable mal de ella sin conocerla. No es buena ni mala para los deportes. Es una chica capaz de defenderse sola. Su mejor amiga Rachel.

Ace: Es un chico cool, que puede llegar a ser muy peligroso si no consigue lo que quiere. Está enamorado de Kuki, mejor dicho loco por ella. Es integrante del equipo de futbol, aunque odie ese deporte, pero según él le ayuda a estar más cerca de Kuki, ya que ella es porrista. No tiene mejores amigos, ya que según él le roban la atención de Kuki, entonces odia a todos pero actúa como si no para darle una buena impresión a Kuki. Primo de Sara.

Sara: Una chica callada e inteligente. Es amiga de Lizzie y Abby, no tiene mejores amigos ya que no es el tipo de persona que confía en los demás. Está enamorada de Niguel. Prima de Ace.

Bueno esto es todo por ahora…

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan de los personajes?

Hasta el próximo cap…


	2. La pelea

Holu!

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo…espero les guste

Quiero aclarar que lo que se encuentre en paréntesis serán aclaraciones del autor, lo que aparece en (~~) se refiere al tiempo.

* * *

~En algún lugar~

**Voz:** ¿Cómo es que mis actos me llevaron a donde estoy? ¿Por qué tuve que ser así? ¿Por qué me deje influenciar por el odio y rencor que sentía?

~Algunos años antes~

(En la escuela, después de clases)

**Kuki:** Muy bien chicas, esto tiene que estar listo para el partido del Viernes. ¡A entrenar!

**Valeria:** ¡Tú no eres nuestra jefa!

**Sandra:** Ella es la capitana de las porristas! Por lo tanto tiene la obligación de mandarnos!

**Valeria:** Yo no recuerdo que haya sido elegida para ser capitana de las porristas.

**Mariana:** Es cierto, jamás fue electa capitana de las porristas!

**Kuki:** Pero soy la mejor que todas ustedes juntas, por eso me pusieron como capitana de las porristas! Además no se porque tu estas aquí… ¡no sabes hacer nada, eres una tabla!

**Valeria:** ¡Soy mejor que tú!

**Kuki:** Pruébalo.

**Valeria:** Dividamos el equipo a la mitad, escoge tu mitad y las demás estarán conmigo. Después del partido del Viernes competiremos, si mi equipo y yo ganamos me convertiré en la capitana de las porristas y te iras de las porristas, pero si tu ganas tú serás la capitana de las porristas y yo me iré.

**Kuki:** Trato hecho.

Y apretaron las manos.

**Valeria:** Muy bien, escoge tu equipo.

**Kuki: **En mi equipo quiero a… Sandra, Rachel, Fanny, Christian, Pepe y Andrés.

**Valeria:** Esta bien. Mi equipo será el resto, que es….Mariana, Laura, Susana, Ángel, Elías y Bryan.

**Rachel:** (En un tono bajo y refiriéndose a Valeria) No sabes en lo que metiste.

**Kuki:** Bueno de aquí que sea Viernes seguiré siendo la capitana…así que a moverse!

Pasaron las horas de entrenamiento y ya era tiempo de irse. Kuki, Sandra, Rachel y Fanny se dirigían a la casa de Kuki ya que todos los días de entrenamiento que era de Lunes a Sábado se iban a comer a casa de Kuki. (Siempre se iban a la casa de Kuki porque sus papás nunca estaban y a ellas no les gustaba que algún papá este ahí para cuidarlas.

(En casa de Ace)

**Wally:** (Refiriéndose a Ace) Oye, por qué siempre tiene que ser en tu casa? ¿Por qué nunca vamos a comer a mi casa o a la de los demás.

**Ace:** ¿No sabían que Kuki vive al lado de mi casa?

**Mario:** Si eso ya lo sabemos, pero eso que tiene de especial, no la puedes ver.

**Ace:** Claro que si. La ventana de su cuarto da a la mía, la puedo ver todo el tiempo.

**Niguel:** (Alterado) ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Kuki?

**Hoagie:** Uyyyyy….no es razón para que te pongas de ese modo, que Kuki no te haga caso no es culpa nuestra.

**Niguel:** ¿Te podrías callar?

**Mario:** Ya Niguel, mejor vámonos.

**Ace:** Si mejor, no quiero convivir con gente que se pone celosa de mi

**Niguel:** ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de ti? No me hagas reír.

**Ace:** Si estas celoso. Estás celoso que a mi si me pela y a ti nada más de te habla para saludarte.

**Niguel:** Ya cállate!

**Mario:** Ya Niguel mejor vámonos.

**Ace:** (En tono de burla) Celoso…

**Hoagie:** Ya Ace, sabes lo que siente Niguel por Kuki, ya estuvo bueno por hoy.

**Ace:** Solo estaba jugando, no es mi culpa que no tenga sentido del humor,

**Mario:** Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando venimos a tu casa y por el mismo tema…creo que lo mejor es que nos dejemos de juntar contigo.

**Wally: **Eyy chicos ya! No es para tanto.

**Niguel:** Si creo que es lo mejor…

**Wally:** Niguel…

**Mario:** Vamonos Niguel.

**Hoagie;** ¡Hay que bebe eres!

**Mario: **¡No me llames bebe! Lo único que hago es evitar más peleas.

**Wally:** Y la mejor solución es separarnos? Llevamos ya 8 años de amistad. ¿Quieren que terminemos como las chicas? ¿Peleados?

**Hoagie:** Ya dejalos Wally, si se quieren ir ya es muy su pedo.

**Ace:** Si Wally, Hoagie tiene toda la razón. Además aquí todos sabemos la razón por la cual se separaron, y es una muy grande.

**Wally:** Pues si pero en eso si tenían mucha razón para terminar con esa relación, pero en nuestro caso no es la solución.

**Niguel & Mario: **Adiós.

**Wally:** ¿Es enserio? ¿Ya se acabó?

**Mario:** Es lo mejor…

**Hoagie:** Además es lo mejor, habrá más problemas desde lo que paso hace 6 años.

**Wally:** ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace 6 años?

**Ace:** ¿No lo sabes?

**Mario:** ¡Cierren la boca!

**Wally:** ¿Qué paso?

**Hoagie:** ¿Recuerdas cuando pertenecíamos a los chicos del barrio y tu estabas enamorado de Kuki?

**Wally:** Si…

**Ace:** Pues Niguel beso a Kuki, no le importo que tu estabas enamorado de ella…

**Wally:** ¿Qué?

**Niguel:** Wally escucha…

**Wally:** No tengo que escuchar nada…¡ya escuche suficiente! Lo que me duele es que hayas sido tu, te conozco desde hace 9 años…

**Mario:** Wally, ya tenemos 16 años, ya pasaron 6 años, eso significa que paso cuando teníamos 10 años…fue hace mucho.

**Wally:** Pero aun paso…yo mejor me voy. Adiós.

Y así se fue, algo triste por haber oído lo que Niguel había hecho, pero igual ya no le importaba Kuki, pero eso no le quitaba lo enojado.

**Hoagie:** Yo también ya me voy.

**Mario:** Ya vámonos Niguel.

**Niguel:** (Triste) Vamos…

Y así Ace quedo solo, y solo tenían una cosa que hacer, ver a Kuki desde su ventana, y eso hizo…pero no estaba sola, ahí se encontraban sus amigas, quienes al parecer se quedarían a dormir ya que se estaban desvistiendo para ponerse la pijama.

* * *

Bueno esto fue todo por este capítulo…espero que les haya gustado


End file.
